No More, Steve Rogers Falls
by GloriousMuser
Summary: Captain America dies in front of his friend his eyes and now that friend has to cope with his dead


There they stood Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes right there in the middle of the streets. Watching each other, one with disbelieve and one with rage. The world stopped right at that moment, wind flowing past their faces, making the long strands of the winter soldier's hair billow in the wind. Debris and fire all around them, people screaming and running away, them hiding behind cars and busses and all kinds of things they could hide behind. Just to stay alive.

Steve looked at him not believing what he saw, the metal arm with this red star on his upper arm, his long, wavy, brown hair. As he looked into the soldier's eyes, he seemed to recognise him as his long lost friend who he thought would be dead and never been seen again. "Bucky?" Steve said softly, he couldn't believe it after this long he would see his friend again.

"Who is Bucky?" The soldier said, picking up the mask and looked at it, little cracks were visible. The thing was of no use anymore. He let it fall back to the ground. Bucky looked up at him confused not knowing who Bucky were, he was The Winter Soldier that's the name they gave him.

Steve felt his heart crumbling to pieces, into million little shards like his heart was made of glass. Steve looked at him, his expression puzzled. "I'm your friend Bucky" he said, letting his shield drop to the ground, the metal making an clanking sound as it hit the ground "I'm not going to fight you"

"меня зовут не баки! Ты не мой друг!" The winter soldier screeched. "My mission is to kill you!" He said in a thick Russian accent. He approached him, he drew a knife from his pocket and dashed out to stab Steve with the weapon

Steve dodged the knife and took hold of Bucky's human arm, he turned the arm on his back and pushed the winter soldier to the ground, cap's left knee in the small of his back. Steve tried to scramble the knife out of his grip, "I am not going to fight you, Buck. I'm your friend. We are friends" he told the brown haired soldier.

the angered soldier froze, "меня зовут не баки! Ты не мой друг! Моя миссия заключается в том, чтобы убить тебя!" He yelled in Russian. His metal arm lashed out to Steve gripping his arm and threw him off of him

Steve crashed into a metal van, groaning softly. His knees were weak, trying to stay up right just to see his friend James Buchanan Barnes approaching him, the knife in hand again. His expression angered and distant, This wasn't Steve's friend anymore just an agent from HYDRA who is trained to kill the captain. Nothing more and nothing less. It hurt Steve dearly to see his friend like this, he secretly was happy but it he weren't the same anymore. His friend was gone forever lost in this one metal armed meat suit.

Steve couldn't keep himself up right, he slumped down against the van. His body crashing down to the ground. His suit had been ripped on his back from the impact he made, blood was seeping down onto the ground, pooling red around him. He looked at his friend in pain, knowing he would remember him, some memories must have been left in his head, somewhere deep down. His breathing got ragged "Buck?" He murmurs softly, starting to cough up blood, splatters marking his white and red stripes, making him grip his guts tight. He sucked in a breath, "Bucky?" He rasps again. It wasn't long anymore, not long before the darkness would take his full grip on him

In some distant memory he knew the guy in front of him, he deep down knew him. Hearing him say this still familiar name, the way the captain said it was so familiar to him, chanting his name over and over again. The memories came flooding back into his mind, his body dropping to his knees and gripped his head as all came flooding back. From before the war when he was there to safe his scrawny friend from the bullies in the alleys in Brooklyn to when they were at war and he first saw him as the big bulky guy in a with his blue, white and red stars and stripes suit. He screamed in pain, gripping his head tighter, more memories flooding back of him, the fall, Zola 'saving' his life, dragging him to HYDRA making his life a living hell, him calling the guy Punk and he would always respond with Jerk, it was one of the greatest memories, making his heart break into little pieces as he looked up.

"Punk" he said softly with a smile, wanting to know if he would respond to it

Steve looked at him, his expression sleepy and distant but still he gave a smile "Jerk" he said softly, his last breath leaving his longs.

James scrambled up to his friend looking down at the blonde guy, as he embraced him tightly, he broke down, crying loudly. he remembered everything again. Everything, him, the war, the fall, HYDRA everything.

"Steve... I-i remember you, My name is James Buchanan Barnes and I'm your friend. Everything we have... done. I'm sorry, we could've grown old together if I weren't that stupid t-to dodge that grenade for you" he cried his head on Steve's chest, waterfalls of tears slipping down his face. "R-rem-mem..." He couldn't bring himself to words anymore, he was too hurt to say anything

It was his fault. It was his fault he killed the captain, Steve Rogers, his friend. The scrawny, thin kid from Brooklyn who always tried to fight the bullies every day again and he was there to safe him, the kid who signed up to join the army five times and joined the sixth time after being transformed into this super soldier. The kid who he loved from the first time they met when he was thirteen.

He now knew he would remember him, remember him forever. Never letting the program take over his mind ever again.

It all was too late now, Captain America, Steve Rogers was no more.


End file.
